legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Betuor/Lego City (general)
Okay, this is my 2nd in a line of blogs about my planed worlds. This one is about the community/general world of Lego City. Story Lego City was on a nice, peaceful, and distant planet chunk. A few minifigs decided to build a city there because it was very far from the Maelstrom. The city grew and grew until it attracted Dr. Infereno, a strong hater of the Nexus Force. He was once Paradox, but got kicked out for testing on minifigs. He decided he wanted to take over Lego City, but first he needed to destroy the Nexus Force Recruitment Center there. He attacked them and lost. The city then decided to fund an agency whose sole purpose was to find Dr. Inferno and stop him. They finally tracked him down to his base and arrested him. During all the action, somebody shoot a Maelstrom tank that Dr. Inferno was using as a power source. It then corrupted Magma Commander and his army of Magma Drones, as well as an agent, citizens, firemen, and policemen. Now, a portion of the city is blocked of because of the Maelstrom. Now, you are being sent there to help in defending the city. Locations Nexus Force Recruitment Center The landing area. It has a few Nexus force minifigs and one rep. from each faction. It has a launchpad and a landing pad with Nexus Talon. Train Station This building only allows you to enter the 1st story. The 2nd story is reached via an elevator which you can't enter. The elevator leads to a walkway which takes you over the road and behind the fence to the trainyard. Trainyard This area is unaccesiable. You can see a few trains parked here with loading equipment scattered about. It should also have some various trains going by every now and then. Mall This should be a 2-story building with a fountain, vendors, and street preformers. The 2nd story has nothing but a view. Recycling Center I would like this to be based off of the set of the same name coming out in 2012. It should have a few trucks parked here and allow entrance. It should also have a few missions were the employees ask you to help clean up their city. Park The park should have a small pond, statues and whatnot, and running track with jogger/s. I also think the users should be allowed to make items for this area. Fire Station The Fire Station, I think, should be decided from one of the ones that came out since 2000. Agents HQ I think this area should have their truck and a few other of their vehicles. I also think I might should add an underground base area. It should also have Dr. Interno locked up in a cell, maybe with a few of his lackies. Office Building I think the only area that you should only be able to enter their loush foray. You should also get some missions to help surpress the Maelstrom since they're right across from it. Hospital I would like this to be based off of the set from City. Police Station The Police Station, I think, should be decided from one of the ones that came out since 2000. Gas Station I think this should be designed by the community. Destruction Zone/Site This name is a pun because it's in the old construction zone/site. It is where the battle instance is and where most of the enemies are located. The enemies include Strombie, Policling, Firemanling, and the named enemy Agent Strom. Dr. Inferno's Lair This is the battle instance. In it, you fight Maelstrom Commander (Magma Commander) and his army of Maelstrom Drones (Magma Drones). I also want to have a partially corrupted Giant Robot. Airport The Airport, I think, should be decided from one of the ones that came out since 2000. Wiki Comunity This should be a gated community where players get a lot where they can build a house. Enemies Strombie (4 types) This enemy should have 4 types including male, female, male child, and female child. The Strombies should have 3 health and do 1 damage. The chances of spawning would be male 50, female 35, boy 10, and girl 5. Policling This is a corrupted police officer who has a bullhorn weapon (I might also give him a handcuff arm). They should have 9 health and do 3 damage. Their attack should also cause knockback. Firemanling This is a corrupted fireman who has a extinghiser/gas sprayer and an ax as weapons. His extinghiser/gas sprayer weapon should give the posion affect. The ax arm should do 2 damage. He should also have 13 health. Agent Strom This is a corrupt agent that looks like an evil agent Chase. He has body armor and 2 gun arms. He should have 33 health and have a semi-rapid attack. His attack should have him shooting his guns for 2 damage each. Maelstrom Drone This should be a recolored Magma Drone. It should have 15 health and do 4 damage with each attack. Maelstrom Commander This should be a recolored Magma Commander. He should have 45 health and do 2 damage with a swipe of his arm and also 8 damage by releasing a burst of Maelstrom. NPCs Petr Ole - Gas Station Attendent - Gas Station Ahcem Cin - Mechanic - Gas Station Dr. Gregory Esuoh - Doctor - Hospital Valeri Daush - Nurse - Hospital Peery Medik - Ambulance Driver Kceb Strongheart - Sentinal Rep. - NFRC Iron Steele - Assembly Rep. - NFRC Trisha Tombcrusher/longview - Venture League Rep. - NFRC Zach Lee - Paradox Rep. - NFRC Bricky Morebucks - CEO - Office Building TeShone Addison - Baggage Checker - Airport Ocol Evitom - Train Conductor - Train Station Han Cuphs - Police Officer - Police Station Mesi Reen - Police Officer - Police Station Detective Homes - Police Detective - Police Station Category:Blog posts